I Need You
by D. f. Mitchel
Summary: *AU* After coming home one day to find his older brother having sex with another guy. Ventus is confused, and after spending the night with his other older brother Vanitas, is even more confused. When he begins to have growing feelings for (and regular sex with) Vanitas he must deal with the troubles that come from hiding this from everyone, even his homophobic parents. *LEMON*
1. Chapter 1

Ventus or Ven as he was known to his friends and family led a pretty simple life for the most part. He had a twin named Roxas but they didn't talk about him anymore and two other brothers who were also twins but the four of them had all been adopted. The other two were named Vanitas and Sora. They each had their own lives but kept fairly close, until Roxas left of course. Our story isn't about Roxas though, it's about Ventus and Vanitas.

They day started normally enough for Ventus on a fine Saturday in April. Wake up, eat breakfast, shower and hang out with Aqua and Terra. Ven was the youngest of the three being sixteen, Aqua seventeen and Terra eighteen. Despite not being much younger Aqua and Terra tended to act as though Ventus was still a child. It started well enough, they were watching a movie at Aqua's house, but half-way through the inevitable happened, Aqua and Terra began to fight. It was becoming normal. It started as little fights but over time they became longer, more frequent and much more hurtful.

* * *

"Dammit Aqua, why the hell do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" He had jumped up of the couch and his voice had grown loud, luckily no one was around the house but the three, as Aqua's parents worked late.

"I'm a bitch!? At least I don't go around trying to get my teeth knocked out all the time!" This comment referred to the semi-professional fighting matches Terra had recently begun to participate in. This wasn't entirely true though, as he tried not to lose teeth but had in fact lost three. She too stood up leaving Ventus to just sit on the couch as their argument escalated. Soon Terra just yelled out.

"I'm done with this shit!" Terra stormed to the door and roughly opened it and walked out. Ven now feeling very awkward and angry himself began to follow and Aqua yelled out.

"Go ahead and follow that asshole!" By this point the very emotional Ven had begun to cry slightly and Aqua walked to the door calling out. "Ven please, I'm sorry come back. I'm not mad at you." Ven just kept going until he reached the bottom of the driveway and saw Terra standing with his back against the passenger side of his car and his hand covering his face. Without looking up he could tell Ven was passing him. He had the uncanny ability of doing that. He looked up and started to walk to the driver's side and said.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Ven didn't respond, his house was only a few blocks away and he had tried being in the car with Terra after an argument like this and it was just a lot of yelling and reckless driving. "Just get in the car." Repeated Terra slightly angry now Ven continued to ignore him until Terra yelled out.

"Just get in the fucking car!" This stopped Ven, who turned around to look at Terra, who just looked away in shame and opened the car door. Ven continued home and Terra called out. "It's not you it's her." Same shit as always. Ven kept hoping they'd change one day but was coming to realize that it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

After a short enough walk Ven reached home and saw something surprising. Vanitas's motorcycle was parked nearby, and chained to, a lamppost in front of the house. Vanitas normally didn't get home until the wee hours of the morning. Oh well, that wasn't very important. Ven opened the door with his key and immediately heard some weird noises coming from the back of the house. He started to walk towards the hallway leading to the back of the house where his and Sora's rooms were. He reached the end of the hallway and realized the sound was coming from Sora's room. He open the door slowly, looked in and saw Riku hunched over Sora. Then he nearly freaked out when realized they were naked. He was about to say something, or scream out more likely when a hand covered his mouth and another went around his waist.

"Don't make a sound." He calmed down when he realized the whisper in his ear came from Vanitas. "Walk backwards." Ven obeyed and soon he found himself turning into his room. Then he was pushed in and let go of and Vanitas walked around him and closed and locked the door. He turned to him. Like usual he wore a long sleeve black shirt which was tucked into tight black jeans.

"Wha- wha- what were they duh- doing?" Ven managed to stutter out.

"Having sex" Vanitas answered like he was an idiot for asking.

"But they're both guys." The words managed to come out normally.

"Don't you know how that works?" Vanitas turned and began to walk towards Ven's bed. He sat down and motioned for Ven to do the same. Ven sat down and didn't respond merely thinking about what he just saw, so Vanitas took it upon himself to continue the conversation. "Dumbass, two guys do it by one of them putting it up the others one's ass." Quite a frank way of putting it but Ven got the image.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Ven said looking down and shuddering at the thought.

"Usually at first, but there's a part of a guy's body that makes it feel good." Vanitas said matter-of-factly. Ven looked up at Vanitas who was staring at him. "Ven, have you ever had sex?"

"Wha- what, nuh-no. I haven't even kissed anyone before." Ven said before realizing. Vanitas began to chuckle quietly angering Ven a little.

"Why, dare I ask, saving yourself?"

"No, I just never did." Ven looked away not wanting to see Vanitas's smile. Vanitas merely turned Ven's head to look at him.

"Not even Aqua?" This question startled Ventus and he grew flustered.

"No man she's like a sister to me." The words came out louder than he thought they would and Vanitas began to laugh his psycho killer laugh quietly. When Vanitas was quite finished he scolded Ven.

"Be quiet you're gonna let them know we're here." Ven could still hear them in the background and he looked at the door and began to think again about what he saw. He looked again at Vanitas who was staring off into space.

"What's up?" Asked Ven. Vanitas stood up and walked in front of Ven and looked at him. Something was different in his expression. His normal better-than-you smile was replaced with a thoughtful frown. He kneeled down and without warning began to rub the crotch of Ven's denim shorts.

"What are you-" Ven was cut off and moaned when Vanitas lightly pushed against his growing penis, causing Vanitas to chuckle.

"Showing you something," He said looking up "Do you really want me to stop?" Now to Ven's credit his first thought was that he should have said yes, but he shocked even himself when he said "No." "Good, now take your clothes off." ordered Vanitas, who stood up and helped Ven out of his black and white jacket and black shirt. He quickly and unceremoniously removed Ven's shoes, socks, then his pants leaving Ven in his boxers. Ven looked up at him and asked.

"What are you going to do?" Vanitas laughed again and said

"Give you a blowjob, but be quiet. We're not alone." He pulled off Ven's boxers and looked at his penis causing Ven to look away embarrassed. His uncircumcised dick was mostly hard. Vanitas began to pump up and down and asked. "Do you masturbate?"

"Nuh- nuh- not a lot." Ven replied causing Vanitas to chuckle. "Last wet dream?" After a few seconds of thinking of what this was Ven finally replied. "I- I think it was the beginning of the month." Ven's panting got more rapid as he got harder until reaching his full size of six inches.

"Good, one more thing. If you want me to finish you, you have to promise something."

"Anything" Perfectly normal for a sixteen year old to say during his first sexual experience, in my professional opinion.

"You're going to cum, that means ejaculate, in my mouth, and I'm going to put it in yours and you're going to swallow. Got it."

"Wait what do you mean I have to swal- lah?" He stopped when Vanitas ran his tongue up his shaft. Before Ven could argue further Vanitas put his mouth on the tip and slowly went down. Halfway at first then he began to bob up and down lightly scraping his teeth and moving his tongue over Ven's cock. Soon he had all of the younger teen in his mouth and Ven began to pant and moan louder. After a few minutes of this Ven felt a strangely strong feeling and without warning he experienced his first orgasm with someone else. He yelled out something unintelligible as he came in Vanitas's mouth. Vanitas stood up and with his index finger tapped Ventus's cheek. Instinctively Ven opened his mouth and Vanitas released the foul tasting mixture of Ven's semen and Vanitas's saliva into Ven's. He grimaced as he swallowed and he saw Sora wearing only pants in the doorway. Vanitas had moved in front of Ven and turned to look at Sora and Riku, who had just walked in to where he could be seen, also wearing only pants. Again Vanitas's mood turned and he had an aura of anger about him as he roughly spoke to Sora and Riku.

"This never leaves the four of us. Got it, and by the way shut your door Sora." The two older boys just nodded and walked back to Sora's room, more preoccupied with what they had been doing. When they were gone Vanitas stood up and looked at Ventus angrily.

"You have to be quieter or we'll be in shit." He roughly grabbed Ven's arm scaring the other boy a little.

"Listen-" Vanitas said seriously "-don't tell anyone about me and you, or Riku and Sora, or else those idiots we have to live with will crack down the whip like they did with Roxas." Ventus remembered his brother Roxas. One day Roxas's ex Xion their parents that he was gay. Sufficient to say that did not go well.

* * *

"Goddamn fag get out of here!" Ven was watching their father yell from the hallway. Vanitas stood behind him and if he had turned to look he would have seen the anger and disgust on his face.

"Honey calm down." It was their mother, but you could tell she was not happy either. Xion was there still, they had just broken up publicly and was angry at Roxas, but realizing what she had done her skin was now paper white. Roxas just stood there being yelled at. He wordlessly turned, walked to and opened the door and Xion ran out. He began to follow and their father yelled.

"And if you're gonna be queer don't come back." He never did, he disappeared with his other friend, a seventeen year-old named Lea. No one had seen them since.

* * *

"Hey, are you listening?" It was Vanitas who had dragged Ven back to the present. "I said if you tell anyone they could find out and they're going to try to "fix" us." The word "fix" was full of hate. "I don't know about you, or Sora but I'll be dead first." Vanitas let go and turned around and started for the door. Ven bent over to pick up his boxers when Vanitas who still faced the other way said.

"Don't get dressed, you're not done yet. I'm just going to go brush my teeth." Ven began to wonder about what he got himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

After Vanitas left and the high of Ven's orgasm began to wear off, Ventus began to think with the right head, and began to talk to himself quietly.

"Oh god, what the hell did I just do?" He got up and began pacing back and forward. "Shit, what if mom and dad find out. They- they'll-" All Ven could think about was Roxas and how their dad got so angry and how their mom was just, just disappointed.

"Ventus" Startled, Ven looked up to see Vanitas staring at him with an expectant face. "Get over here. We're gonna continue in my room."

"Uh um, what?" Vanitas smiled and began to laugh at Ven's flustered face, as he tried to find the right words. This only served to aggravate Ventus. "We need to talk first." He said, causing Vanitas to immediately stop and frown at him.

"'Bout what?"

"We need to talk about what just happened."

"And what exactly do we need to talk about?" Ven turned away and looked down and in a much calmer manner asked.

"Why?"

"Why, because I was horny, still am actually. Now quit sulking and follow me." Vanitas turned on a heel and began to walk away until Ventus interrupted.

"Wait."

"Oh, what now?"

"I'm still naked."

"Then put on some underwear, but don't get dressed." And without giving him a chance to respond Vanitas left and walked down the hall.

"Um, wait." Ventus frantically looked around before spotting his underwear, grabbed them and followed after Vanitas, putting them on as he went. Luckily Ventus managed to get them on as he entered the living room where Riku and Sora, now dressed, were seated on the couch. Riku and Sora both looked away with Sora turning to look angrily at Vanitas and Riku looked at the ceiling and said.

"Hm, I should really get that color for my walls." Ventus instinctively looked up and for the first time realized how nice the light shade of blue was. Vanitas, who also looked up, tilted his head down and saw Sora and immediately took on his mad expression. If Ven or Riku were looking they would have noticed how similar the twins looked staring at each other, even with Vanitas's hair, dyed jet black and bright yellow contacts in, contrasting with Sora's natural brown hair and blue eyes. Vanitas was first to break the silence.

"Why are we pissed?"

"Vanitas what are you two doing?"

"Were gonna paint my room, Ventus stripped so he doesn't get paint on- What the fuck do you think we're doing? Come on Ventus." Ven looked down at Sora who sighed and turned to look at Ven.

"If you need me to kick his ass. Just yell."

"Heh heh, I'll keep that in mind." Ventus said as he followed Vanitas into the room and Vanitas turned and shut the door.

"Strip" Said Vanitas, rather unceremoniously. Ventus sighed and followed along. He pulled his uner wear off leaving himself again nude with a hard-on, in front of his brother. "Good now turn around, bend over and cough." Instead of satisfying him with a retort Ven just said.

"Aren't you gonna join me?"

"Not yet. Now, in my drawer there's a bottle of lube. Get it."

"But you're right there."

"Get it." Ventus went over to Vanitas's bedside table, and opened the drawer. Inside it was an assortment of things among them were, a small black notebook, a baseball sized rubber band ball, countless condom packages, and large red bottle with a strawberry on it that evidently was what he was looking for. Ven pulled it out and asked.

"This it?"

"Yeah, good." Vanitas snatched it from his hand and gave him a hard slap on the rear, causing Ven to call out in slight pain. "Oh, man up bitch." Vanitas lobbed the bottle within reach of them on the bed. Out of seemingly nowhere Vanitas finally began to undress, he first pulled his long-sleeved thermal over his head and threw it onto a pile of clothing on the floor. Ven for the first time in years saw his brother's nude chest. Vanitas never swam, even for school, nor like Ven or Sora did he walk around shirtless in the heat of the summer. Vanitas was very pale with only slightly darker nipples which had hardened by this point and he had a mysterious reddish scar on the left side of his chest. Before Ven could ask about it Vanitas undid his pants and pulled them off leaving himself in a pair of black boxers with the words "Caution Choking Hazard" on the waist band. Ventus's eyes widened as he saw that Vanitas was already hard. "On your knees." Ventus snapped back to reality as he heard that and gulped rather loudly before doing so. He stared at Vanitas's clothed erection without saying anything until Vanitas cleared his throat causing Ven to realize he wanted him to take them off.

"Oh, sorry." Ven gripped the waistband of Vanitas's boxers and pulled them down around his ankles. Vanitas hair was trimmed all over his body even his pubes which were also trimmed but were still rather long, but it was the older boy's dick that caught his eye the most. It was of a decently long length and the palest part of his body except for a slightly darker ring of skin around it near the tip that looked like a healed scar. Instead of asking Ventus just stared again.

"Ventus, I'd tell you to take a picture if that wasn't illegal." Ven just swallowed loudly and looked up at Vanitas who was staring down at him slightly pissed.

"Um what do I-"

"Lick it, put it in your mouth, give me a handjob if you want, pretend its Sea Salt Ice Cream and go to town, just do something." Vanitas was obviously getting exasperated and Ven quickly looked at the older boys dick again and thought to himself_ 'Oh, fuck it'_ and he decided to try licking it first like Vanitas did. He started small from the middle to the tip, he did this several times, but when he realized that it failed to get a response from Vanitas he tried licking from the very base to the top. This managed to elicit a small moan/sigh from Vanitas and more importantly he said. "Now you're getting it." Embarrassingly happy Ven tried something more adventurous and put his mouth on the tip and began to lick that, causing a definite moan from the older boy. Ven, now very pleased with himself tried to take in more until he seemed to reach his limit a little more than half way and tried bobbing his head. As he moved up and down he moved his tongue as much as he could and soon found that he could reach further and further without feeling like choking. Before he knew it he felt his nose touch hair and his chin felt Vanitas's testicles, causing Vanitas to release a long held breath. "You're doing good Ventus. I'm gonna cum soon." Vanitas moaned loudly and added "You're swallowing." Ventus not being able to say anything resigned himself to his new job. Vanitas soon abruptly grabbed Ventus's head and began to move it for him, thrusting his hips shocking Ven. He continued to fuck Ven's mouth fairly roughly for his first time. After a while Vanitas finally gave one long groan and came in Ven's throat. The warm, sticky load began to pour down Ven's throat for what seemed like forever. Ven instinctively swallowed as much as he could as Vanitas pulled out and walked away leaving Ven coughing on his knees.

"Damn it Vanitas." Said Ven, after he finally managed to catch his breath, he stood up and looked at Vanitas who was now holding the bottle of lube in his hand and was looking at it.

"Sit down for a minute while I get hard again." He patted the bed and Ven, whose legs were starting to hurt from kneeling, decided to follow and sit down. Ven sighed and turned his head to look at his brother who still was staring at the bottle. Although Vanitas would not admit it Ven could see and feel how good Vanitas was feeling. Ven turned away and smiled contentedly before Vanitas asked. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"How does it feel to have had a dick in your mouth before kissing someone?" Ven began to laugh and playfully punched Vanitas's arm.

"Why, you offering?" Ven said it jokingly but Vanitas's expression suddenly changed to a serious one.

"Yeah." Was all he said, suddenly Ven wasn't sure what to think as he looked at Vanitas, who closed his eyes and began to lean in. Ven closed his eyes too and got closer when he felt something cover his mouth and push him back roughly. Ven's eyes shot open and saw... Vanitas's smiling face as he pushed Ven onto the bad with his hand. Vanitas burst into laughter and moved his hand before Ven could try to bite it. Ven turned from shocked to angry and sat up and turned away, pouting with his arms folded. "You're face, man. Ha ha priceless"

"That wasn't funny" said Ven flatly.

"Oh, hell yeah it was."

"No, no it wasn't."

"Oh don't spoil the fun Ventus." Vanitas pushed Ven down and began to crawl on top of him with a devilish smile. He put his mouth to Ven's ear after Ven turned away from him. "Now on to the main event. Get up." Vanitas stood up off the bed and stared expectantly at Ven. Ventus sighed again and got up, asking.

"What now?"

"Now-" Vanitas began opening the bottle of lube. He then poured some onto his hand, closed it and threw it off to the side. "-we have the real fun. Bend over the bed. I'll take it from here." Ventus just gulped in fear and shameful anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

Ven wasn't sure what to expect as he bent over Vanitas's bed, but it sure as hell wasn't for Vanitas to, with absolutely no warning, shove a cold, slimy finger up his asshole. He was so surprised in fact that he made a strange noise that was half a scream and half a moan of pleasure. "Wha- what the-" Ven was cut off by Vanitas wiggling his finger once, causing the younger boy to make that odd noise again.

"You've got a sensitive asshole." Ven wasn't sure what to say to that, nor did he have the chance to as Vanitas stuck another finger inside him and began to move them together and apart slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"Well since it's gonna hurt pretty badly if I just shove my cock up your ass. I'm trying to loosen you up a bit."

"Oh. Thanks then." Vanitas chuckled a little at Ven's response before continuing silently. At first the feeling of having Vanitas's fingers in his ass was strange and painful, but after a minute or two the pain went away and Ven found the feeling turn very pleasurable. Soon he was moaning uncontrollably at the feeling. He began to squirm and spasm, his face was scrunched up and all he could really see were white stars.

"Holy shit, you're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood." It was at this point that Ven realized just how loud he was getting. He tried to apologize but was unable to form an actual word. All he could really do was moan. Suddenly Vanitas pulled his fingers out of Ven and said. "There we go that ought to help, but don't forget this is still gonna hurt like hell for a bit." Vanitas pulled back for a second to lube himself up, and Ven said.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Heh heh, that's funny that you think I was waiting for permission. Carpe Diem." And without another word Vanitas shoved himself half way into Ven causing the younger boy to call out in surprise and pain. "Man up bitch." Laughed Vanitas. Then he leaned in and then whispered in Ven's ear. "You have such a tight ass"

"Thanks." Vanitas laughed a bit at Ventus's dazed response and when he stopped he began to slowly thrust, going deeper and deeper until he had his entire cock in Ven's ass. He then stopped for a few seconds and asked.

"Are you ready for me to move?" Surprised that he bothered to ask Ven could only respond with.

"Yeah"

"Good" And without further ado Vanitas pulled back until he was almost out and then he slowly trusted back until his dick was entirely inside. He kept going slowly for a few more thrusts, but, growing impatient, he began to speed up his pace until loud slaps could be heard. As Ventus got used to the speed he found himself in heaven. He was barely aware of how loud he was moaning, or of anything besides the pleasure from Vanitas's quick, hard thrusts. What finally did bring him back to planet Earth was when Vanitas reached around his waist and began to jack him off. He had some of the strawberry lube still on his hand, but he didn't bother to use much.

"Oh God Vanitas, this feels so good. I feel, I feel-" Without another word Ven came in Vanitas's hand, his cum landing on the bed sheets.

"Damnit Ventus, now I have to wash those sheets."

"Sorry." Vanitas merely began to increase his pace and soon he began to move more erratically and with no warning other than a low grunt he began to cum inside Ventus. The feeling of the warm liquid inside him was extremely strange to Ven, but, although he would not admit it, it was not all together unpleasant. The two boys then collapsed onto the bed panting heavily. Vanitas pulled out of Ven and turned around and sat on the bed. Ven though just laid there panting heavily. Vanitas stood up and walked over to his clothing and wiped himself clean with his shirt before throwing it on the pile. He pulled on his underwear and pants, and then he walked over to his drawers, pulled out a shirt and put it on.

"So Ventus was that as good for you as it was for me?" When he got no response he began to get angry. "C'mon, these are the jokes peop-" As he said this he turned around and interrupted himself when he saw Ventus curled up under the covers sleeping. "The hell?!"

* * *

Ventus didn't dream that night, only remembering being exhausted and curling up to sleep after being fucked by Vanitas. When he woke up though he, at first had a hard time remembering where he was or why his ass hurt so much.

"What the hell?" He looked around realizing he was in Vanitas's bed and saw him next to him lightly snoring, suddenly the day before came flooding back, and he promptly curled back up into a ball and tried to fall asleep. The rustling woke Vanitas up though who rubbed his own face and kicked the blankets off and looked at Ventus. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"You look ridiculous."

"Shut up, I'm sleepy, and my ass hurts."

"Oh ho ho, you're a cheeky bastard when you just wake up." Ventus merely flipped him off for a brief moment and curled back up which was followed by Vanitas laughing. "At least get dressed before someone comes in."

"Oh shit, I'm naked!" Called out Ventus as he shot up, garnering another laugh from Vanitas.

"Yeah, you're naked. There's some of your clothes on the drawers."

"Thanks" Ventus said as he got up and felt a slap on his ass when he got off the bed. Deciding not to encourage him Ventus just kept walking. Ven got dressed in the clothes Vanitas got him. They were a pair of khaki shorts, LEGO Star Wars boxers that Ven had bought on a whim and had never worn or washed before, therefore making them itchy, but Ven did not complain, and a black t-shirt with white trim on the neckline, the waist and on the end of the sleeves. Luckily for the two of them, just after Ven finished getting dressed someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Asked Ven instinctively, this caused Vanitas to make a choking motion at him with his hands.

"Ven?" Asked their mother. "What are you doing in there?" Ven could only think of saying '_fucking Vanitas_' luckily Vanitas was a little quicker on his toes and said.

"We were just hanging out last night." He unlocked and opened the door to let their mother in. She was a woman in her mid-thirties with blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing her work clothes which saddened Ven to know that, that meant she was leaving soon. Again. "We were up playing video games, and the lazy bum fell asleep and wouldn't go to his bed."

"Hey!" Ventus cried out at the partial truth of the statement.

"Heh heh heh, you two." Their mother laughed. "Well I'm going off to work now, so I'll see you two boys later." And without another word she left. Again. After she was gone Vanitas gave a small annoyed and thoughtful 'hmm' before turning to look at Ven.

"That was close."

"Yeah it was."

"It was way to close. We should be more careful." Vanitas shut and locked the door, turned to Ven and ordered him. "Strip"

* * *

Author's Note

Time to whore myself out now. I have a deviantART which although I rarely use I will be using more often now. The account is called Jinzo-776. Also I have uploaded a story which I am excited about to my FictionPress account. That is called Plz Master Plz. Don't look at me like that. I said don't look at me like that. Aaaanyway, it's an untitled story so if you like it and have a good title idea comment on it. Good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

First off all I would like to begin by thanking Chelsea619 the first user who ever followed and the first to favorite this story. Although she (as I can only assume from the username) has no stories as of yet I would just like to thank and acknowledge her.

* * *

Although Ven would have admitted his disappointment at being told to strip, only to give Vanitas another blowjob, he would never admit that this turned him on almost as much as the sex had. As Ventus bobbed his head back and forth he had to reach for his own aching erection and pump dry-fisted. After a quite a while Vanitas began to thrust his hips causing his tip to bump against the back of Ven's throat, which only served to elicit moans from the younger boy. After a few thrusts of this Ven moan fairly loudly and came in his own hand. After this with absolutely no warning Vanitas just stopped and pulled Ventus off with an embarrassingly, to Ven anyway, audible popping noise. Vanitas began to position Ventus's head and when he was satisfied with the angle said. "Now you're gonna jack me off and I'm going to cum on your face. Any questions?" Ven opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. "That was rhetorical." Ven closed his mouth again and lifted one hand to grip around Vanitas's erection. He began to slowly move his hand, giving his first hand job. Luckily for them Vanitas's dick was still wet with Ven's saliva which he tried not to think about. He quickly found that Vanitas's head was the most sensitive and he would pump twice and then on the third pull back ran his thumb over the head. Vanitas already close to the edge grabbed Ven's chin and lifted his face so that their eyes met. Ven could see that Vanitas's eyes, which when not covered by yellow contacts where the same blue as Sora's, seemed glossed over and he was breathing through his mouth loudly. Ventus felt the older boy's dick twitch and felt him tighten his grip as he came. The warm cum landed on Ven's nose and across his left eye. Thankfully he was lucky enough to have closed them just in time. After his climax finished Vanitas let out a long held sigh and said. "Good boy." This caused Ven's face to again turn bright red and he looked away from Vanitas with his one opened eye. Until he heard the sound of an iPhone camera shutter. He looked up angrily at Vanitas who was pointing his phone's camera at him.

"Did you just take a picture?!"

"Yes"

"Delete it!"

"No"

"Why not?!" Whined Ventus, and unexpectedly Vanitas dropped the phone, grabbed Ven's chin again and pulled him up to his level. He breathed loudly for a few seconds and leaned into Ven's neck and spoke gruffly.

"Because, every night that you're gone, or too busy for me, or you've just pissed me off. I'm gonna look at this picture, and I'm gonna masturbate and think of you, because if not, when those nights happen I'm gonna find you no matter what, and fuck you were ever you are, and I'm gonna do it so hard that you won't walk for three days. Got it?" Every word just made Ven harder.

"Got it."

"Good." Vanitas turned his head and began to bite Ventus's neck, and suck on it, making these loud noises that served to turn Ven on even further. After almost a minute of this Ven began to masturbate again and Vanitas, a few seconds later, finally stopped. "Look at that craftsmanship." Ven stopped and asked.

"Wuh- what does that mean?"

"Check in a mirror."

"Why?!" Vanitas burst into laughter and ignored Ven and left the room, laughing the whole time. Ven quickly pulled on his clothes and ran out of the room. Vanitas was sitting on the couch staring at his iPhone, with an annoyed look. Ven kept walking past to the bathroom, annoyed that Vanitas would not tell him what he did. When he made it to the bathroom he tried to open it to find that it was locked. "Oh God. Hello who's in there?!"

"Ven, what the hell?!" Called out Sora from the other side. "You know how long for me it takes to do my hair!"

"I need to get in there for a sec."

"Alright, I'm almost done anyway, hold on." After a few seconds Ven heard the door unlock and open. Sora walked out, his semi-long brown hair spiked in a variety of different directions. "Whoa man what happened? What's on your-" He suddenly interrupted himself as he realized what it was and Ven mentally kicked himself for not really wiping his face. Sora smiled, chuckled and scratched the back of his head with one hand. "Well, I guess you and Van had fun." Ventus was too mortified to speak and realizing this Sora slipped past him saying. "Bathroom's all yours."

Ventus mumbled a "Thanks" and entered the bathroom. Immediately he stared in the mirror, in his haste to get dressed he had merely smeared the cum on his face and he had a dark purple almost black hickey on the right side of his neck. "VANITAS!" he screamed out as he turned the faucet on. He splashed water on his face and cleaned himself off, getting his shirt wet in the process. Ventus stormed out to the living room, and saw that Vanitas was showing Sora his phone. "What are you two doing!?"

"Looking at a picture of you. Man you look hot like that." Replied Vanitas.

"Vanitas! I'm gonna kill you! How am I supposed to explain this?!" He pointed at the hickey. Sora seeing that Ven was really angry looked away from the phone. Vanitas without even looking up replied.

"Wear a turtle neck." If looks could kill Vanitas would have been struck dead.

"Buh- duh- guh. Augh!" Was all Ventus could spit out before turning around and storming off to his room.

* * *

After Ventus left Vanitas began to feel slightly bad, and he could tell Sora was feeling worse. "We should go apologize Van." Vanitas turned to look at him sourly.

"First of all, he's a big boy, and second, my name is Vanitas."

"C'mon, he seemed really upset, and you should at least tell him that you didn't show me whatever picture he thought you did."

"He'll be fine, you know him. He won't be mad for long." _Hopefully_ thought Vanitas.

"I don't know Van." After Vanitas glared at him he continued. "-Itas, he seemed really mad." At this point Ventus walked into the living room wearing his black and white jacket with the collar turned up, to hide the hickey. "Hey Ven."

"Hey guys." Replied Ventus with little emotion. "Going out."

"Alright, see ya bro."

"Ventus." Called out Vanitas as Ventus was about to leave.

"Yeah." He replied without turning around to look.

* * *

"I didn't actually show Sora the picture." Vanitas said causing Ventus to smile while not turning around.

"Thanks." Ven left the house and when he shut the door, gave a very dramatic fist pump. "Yes." He wasn't really mad at them anymore. A little annoyed maybe, but not mad, but he was relieved to know that Sora hadn't actually seen the picture of him. If that had happened he wouldn't have been able to look Sora in the eyes again.

"Ven? What are you doing?" It was at that point that he remembered that Terra was going to pick him up to go hang out with him and Aqua. He only hoped that the arguing would not start for a while.

"Nothing."

"Oookay. C'mon man let's go."

* * *

"Hey Ven!" Aqua gave him a hug as he walked into her house. "Hello Terra." Ven could tell she was still a bit mad at him.

"Sup" Replied Terra in a similar tone. Ven sighed sadly, which the other two chose to ignore.

"So…" Ven said, after a brief silence. "What do you guys wanna do today?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do Aqua."

"Oh, I don't know, what do you want to do Ven?"

"Oh God, we're going nowhere fast." Laughed Ven, causing the other two to laugh.

"Let's just watch a movie for now."

"Alright, sounds cool." Replied Terra with a slight smile. They all walked to the living room and Terra and Ven both sat down on the couch, while Aqua went to 'The Movie Wall' which was the wall to the right of the television that was covered in shelves. All of which were covered in movies of all types and formats. Aqua's father was a movie buff and had movies in all types of formats from DVD's and VHS Tapes to Beta Tapes and Laserdiscs. He also had a few film reels in the basement much to Aqua's embarrassment.

"What should we watch?"

"I don't know, what do you think Ven- Oh God not this shit again."

"Let's watch a romance movie." Said Ven before he could stop himself. Terra's head snapped in his direction and Aqua stopped in her tracks. Terra began to laugh as Ven slunk down in his chair, trying to turn invisible.

"You wanna watch a what now?"

"Terra don't laugh at him."

"It's funny. I never took you for a romantic. More like one of those guys who just stands there awkwardly when a girl flirts with him."

"I wouldn't do that." Mumbled Ven causing Terra to laugh again and Aqua to giggle.

"Alright, alright let's stop Terra." Said Aqua through giggles.

"You guys are jerks." Whined Ven dramatically, causing all of them to burst into laughter.

"Hey Ven-" Began Aqua, who was walking back with three movies to choose from. "Why is your collar up?" Ven who was hoping that no one would notice looked away and nervously replied.

"No reason." Unfortunately this was the worst way to react as it just piqued the other two's curiosities. Aqua continued to walk over and dropped the movies on the couch. She leaned in and instead of acting calm Ven panicked and tried to swat her away. Her face suddenly looked worried and she leaned back causing Ven to relax, but she then snapped her hand forward and lowered his collar on the right side, exposing the hickey.

"What happened to your neck?!" She asked incredulously.

"What's do you think?" Began Terra as Ventus tried to slink down again. "Our little boy's become a man." He slapped Ven on the back and smiled. "Congrats kid."

"Who was it?!"

"Who was what?" Asked Ven dumbly.

"The girl you slept with, of course?!"

"What girl." Asked Ven just as dumbly as before.

"What do you mean, what girl?"

"Hey Aqua. Relax a little." Terra was getting angry at her, and Ven felt horrible about it.

"I wanna know, so shut up Terra!" She snapped at him then turned to look at Ven with a frown. "Why won't you tell me?!"

"Goddamn it Aqua!"

"Shut up Terra! Ven!" Now her face turned to one of concern. "Were you raped?" That was quite a leap.

"No, of course not!" Now Ven was starting to get angry.

"Then why won't you tell me." This was the point that Terra just snapped and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"GODDAMN IT! AQUA JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Terra nearly leaped out of the chair and stormed out. This was the angriest Ven had ever seen Terra, and he was scared, but he took this opportunity to scurry out after him. Leaving a stunned Aqua who did not try to follow them. When they exited Terra started faster and Ven had to almost run to catch up. Terra unlocked his truck and climbed into the front seat and Ven followed into the passenger side. Terra had to try three times before the car started and when it did, Ven half expected him to lose his shit, but instead he calmly muttered to himself. "It's always something." Terra began to drive off in the direction of Ventus's house and they just sat there in silence until Terra spoke. "So what's his name?"

"What?"

"I said, what's the guy's name? I need to know if I have to kick his ass or just tell him off for making you lie." Ven sighed in defeat.

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"How much more?"

"I can't tell you who it is. That's how complicated it is."

"Alright" They sat in silence again until Ven spoke.

"Why did you blow up like that?" Terra let out a long sigh.

"I guess I should tell you now, shouldn't I? Me and Aqua were dating a year ago. We never told you, never told anyone really." Ven was shocked, he never even had an inkling, but there was more. "We were gonna go out on a date, she couldn't go but I had forgotten my phone, so she couldn't call me. I was pissed, 'cause I thought she stood me up. So-" He stopped to take a deep breath. "-I managed to sneak my way into to bar. Some guy bought me a drink that was spiked. I got raped that day." Ven's heart sank. "Aqua's the only one that knew. She- she brought me home, she helped me get cleaned up and then she left. When I had time to process everything, I was just mad, even though I knew it wasn't her fault, in my head it was. And today I was so pissed that she cared more about you in five minutes than she cared about me for the last year. I don't know."

"You're an idiot Terra." Stated Ven matter-of-factly, and Terra chuckled a little.

"I know."

"No you are." He turned to look at Terra with an annoyed face. "You know her as much as I do. You know she'd never be able to see you like that, and she's always treated me like a child. She was scared to think that, that happened to me too." Terra with no warning pulled over, and turned to look at Ven with no expression, and suddenly he burst into laughter. Not just a few chuckles, or a quick laugh, he laughed until his face turned red, and until Ven was afraid that he had broken him. Finally after what seemed like forever his laughter subsided until he stopped.

"You're right Ven." He said with a smile. "I've been so busy being mad that I never took the time to think it through. You-" He paused and nodded. "-are right." Terra drove back onto the street and they continued silently until Ven said.

"I slept with Vanitas."

* * *

Here we are again. I'm proud of myself, I wrote another chapter, and writers block has yet to hit. This is also the longest chapter yet. On another note please leave a review, good, bad, constructive, assholeish I don't care, if you like the story follow it, if you love the story favorite it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ventus didn't exactly mean to blurt it out, but he felt that it was only fair to tell Terra after what he told him. Terra did not immediately respond, he merely made odd scrunched up faces and opened his mouth like he was going to speak just to close it again, but he still did not speak for almost a minute. Ven was again afraid that he had broken him, but he eventually did speak. "So, Vanitas eh?"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask why?" Although Ven was embarrassed to answer that it was just on a whim he began to speak.

"Yeah, so I came home yesterday and Sora and Riku, I think you met him he's Sora's friend, well boyfriend I guess, they were having sex and I was-." Ventus stopped there, trying to find a way to explain.

"You were what?" Ven let out a breath he did not realize he was holding.

"I was confused to be honest. I didn't know it worked that way." Terra chuckled a little and patted Ven's head.

"Oh, Ven. My sweet little innocent Ven."

"Shut up Terra." Ven said playfully with a shove. "Anyway, he was there and he pulled me aside and well-"

"Well, what?"

"He- he gave me a blowjob."

"He what now?"

"Please, don't make me say it again."

"Heh heh, alright I won't. So just like that no flowers, no chocolates, no dinner and a movie first."

"Oh God, I sound horrible when you say it like that." Ventus laughed as he covered his face with one hand.

"I think 'cheap' is a better word, but at least he's someone you know, and not just some random ass guy."

"Point. So then it just kind of escalated from there, and we ended up, well you know."

"No I don't, please enlighten me."

"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"I will drive in circles around your block until you do."

"We had sex! Okay, I said it are you happy?"

"Somewhat, I'm still concerned about this."

"About what?"

"Vanitas pushing you."

"He didn't push me!" But Ven could not tell a lie, and he looked away. "Much" Terra sighed, and put his hand on Ven's shoulder.

"I don't mean to make you feel bad, I just don't want you to get hurt. So if he does, tell me, and I'll knock his teeth out."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You're my friend Ven. I'll always worry." At this point Terra pulled up into Ven's driveway, and turned to look at Ven. "Well, I'd go in and chat with Vanitas, but I think I need to talk to Aqua. I'll call you later."

"Please, don't tell her about me and Vanitas." Ventus said freaking out.

"Don't worry I won't. I'll leave that to you, but remember she'll never let it go."

"Alright thanks." Ven got out and walked up the driveway to the house. He unlocked the door and opened it to see Vanitas watching television on the couch. Vanitas was only wearing a pair of black silk boxers, and it was obvious that he had just gotten out of the shower by his wet hair and flushed skin. Every time Vanitas exited the shower, the next person had to wait at least fifteen minutes for the water to get hot again. "Um, hi Vanitas." Vanitas lifted his hand, but his eyes did not leave the gory horror movie on the television.

"Sup, Ventus?"

"Uh, not much." Vanitas raised a hand and waved Ven over.

"Get over here." Ventus thought back to the conversation with Terra '_I just don't want you to get hurt._'

"Um Vanitas, we need to talk." Vanitas looked up with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about?"

"Why did you have sex with me?"

"Ventus!" Growled Vanitas. "What if someone was here?!"

"I need to know."

"Okay, I fucked you because I was horny, and you needed someone to teach you. Anything else?"

"What do you mean I needed someone to teach me?" Vanitas chuckled.

"Because you couldn't grasp the concept of two guys fucking. What was I gonna do give you a porno and a test. Where is this coming from anyway, and why are you back so early." Vanitas trailed off and, before Ventus knew what was going on, was next to Ven looking down at the shorter boy. "Did you tell them about us?!" Ven could almost see fire in Vanitas's eyes, and God was he turned on. He didn't know why, but maybe it was because Vanitas was close, to the point where they were almost touching, or maybe it was the smell of his shampoo, and, ashamed as he was to admit it, he was almost sure it was the anger. All Ven could think was. '_Man I'm fucked up_' But he did not flinch or shrink back. He stood his ground and calmly said.

"Yes, I told Terra, and Aqua knows I slept with someone, but doesn't know who it is."

"You are an idiot. You know that, right?" Vanitas turned around and sighed, before sulking back to the couch to sit. He looked down and asked. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes"

"Roxas trusted that vindictive bitch Xion too. You understand that right." Vanitas looked up with a glare that softened when he saw Ven's face. "You trust him to know something that could fuck your life up, right?"

"I'd trust him with my life." Ventus said without hesitation. Vanitas thought for a second.

"Okay then. Nothing I can do. Come sit down." He patted the couch next to him. Ventus sat down and they watched the movie silently. Ventus did not really like the movie he had seen it before and he wasn't a big fan of gory movies. Except when it was so fake it was funny, but this movie was just gross. Without warning Vanitas turned it off and got up. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two cans of Cola-Time and brought them over to where Ven sat. He handed one to Ven and they sat drinking in silence. When Ven was about half-way done he put his down for a second to ask Vanitas if he could choose a show, but when he looked at Vanitas, Vanitas grabbed the back of his head with one hand and with the other grabbed his arm, digging in with his longish nails. Vanitas began to breathe heavily and pushed him down to lay on the couch. Ven was shocked, and especially more so when the older boy kneeled over him, and leaned his face in close. Ventus was completely expecting it to be a joke like the night before, but he was shocked when Vanitas roughly pushed their mouths together. Ven out of shock opened his mouth, which Vanitas took as an invitation to shove his tongue into the boy's mouth. Vanitas began to bat his tongue around inside Ven's mouth, but Ven continued to just lay there slack-jawed. When Vanitas realized this he sighed and got off of Ven sitting up next to him with his arms crossed. "You really haven't kissed anyone, have you? You suck at it."

"I- I wasn't ready."

"Yeah, yeah that's it. We'll try again later. For now-" He began and leaned in close to Ventus's ear. "Go to your room. Now."

* * *

The night went just as Ven could have expected. Ending with a huge pain in his ass. Vanitas was much rougher this time, and made no mention of kissing, so Ven did not bring it up. The next day he woke up, having fallen asleep in Vanitas's bed, to no one. Ventus got up and limped over to the door, which had a note taped to it, reading, in an almost undecipherable scrawl 'Terra called you. I couldn't wake you. He needs to talk to you. Remember I trust that you trust him. V.S.' Ventus pulled on his shirt, having slept topless and for some reason feeling uncomfortable about talking to Terra with no shirt, phone call or not. He pulled out his phone and dialed Terra's number. He had long ago refused to become a slave to saved numbers. When the phone picked up he heard Terra speak in a happier tone than he had heard in a long time. "Hey Ven. Is that you?"

"Who else could it be?"

"Vanitas picked up earlier." He had a slightly more annoyed tone than earlier.

"Sorry, you know me. I sleep like a rock."

"So you slept with him again." Ven sunk a little at his disappointed tone.

"Yeah" He must have sounded bad because Terra seemed to try to sound friendlier.

"Hey Ven, cheer up. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"Well, I called to tell you something, so I'll say it. Aqua and I made up." Ven felt Terra's happiness spread to him like a wildfire.

"Really, that's great."

"Yeah, we still need to work out some things, but I think. I think everything's gonna be fine." Ventus could only hope at this point.

"That's great Terra. That really is."

"Hey Ven, I need to let you go now. I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you." Terra hung up and Ven was left there smiling. Maybe things were looking up, but before he could dwell on this, he heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

Well here we are again. Sorry if this one seems rushed, it was. I started it on Thursday, finished Friday with a sex scene that I decided not to use yet because it did not fit, but I saved the bulk for later use. Wrote the second half yesterday (which was Saturday) on the way to a cousin's wedding, and am uploading it now (Sunday night,) because the wedding got in the way. Comment if you have something to say, favorite if you liked it, follow if you loved it and good bye.


End file.
